Let The Raindrops Fall : An Another Wonderful Life story
by flickeringdreams
Summary: After Jill's father's death, he leaves a farm to her. With her mother long gone, and her almost-brother cousin gone to college, she must take the offer and make her living. But how? Rated T in case, you know, romance and stuff. Plus some blood.
1. The Funeral

CHAPTER ONE ~ THE FUNERAL

Jill watched as the four men lowered her father's casket into the ground. "Daddy," she whispered, her eyes filling up. Her cousin, Jamie, put his arm around her, his own light blue eyes brimming with tears. His light brown hair blew back in the wind, and Jill's own brown bun came slightly loose.

The wind was blowing gently, yet strong enough to blow hair all around. A stray few strands of hair flew into Jill's mouth as she took a deep, steadying breath. Well, it _should _have been steadying, but it wasn't. As the men let go of the casket, Jill turned away. This would be the hardest part; they would cover her father with dirt. To the young girl, it just seemed wrong to bury someone, even if that someone would never take another breath. As realization flooded her brain, Jill let out a quiet sob that stuck in her throat. She would never see him again, never hear him, never feel him. Ever.

She wanted to run. She wanted to sprint until she collapsed, until she saw no signs of her father's death. Maybe she herself would die, and then she would be reunited with her dear father. She had no siblings, and her mother died years ago. In fact, she died giving birth to Jill. Jill turned and hid her face next to her cousin's chest.

Maybe this was all just a terrible dream. Maybe her dad was alive. Maybe she would hear him say, "Wake up, chickie. Wake up, Pumpkin." Maybe, just maybe, she would turn and see his smiling face, his windblown black hair, his strange purple eyes. The eyes that, from now on, would haunt Jill every time she gazed in the mirror. The exact same eyes.

But no, she could now hear the dirt being shovelled over the grave. Jill felt Jamie shift, as if he didn't want to watch either. His uncle was more of a father than his own parents ever were. He was like a brother to Jill. He always called her Pony.

"It's over," he murmured to her, taking a step back to look at her. His face was wet like he had been crying. Of course, he probably had been. This was his near-father's funeral, after all.

Jill turned. The dirt was fresh on top, and now they were rolling grass over top. The grave was marked for both her father and mother, and had a picture of both. _How cruel._

Jill's heart ached. Why did the accident have to happen to him? Why not someone else? She knew it was selfish, but her father was all she had. Jamie, too, but he was heading off to College the next day. It was halfway through the semester, but he would have private lessons to catch up.

The money for it had come from her father.

She had been left a farm. A _farm._ Some money, too, but that had gone straight into a savings account in case. But with a farm, what could she do?

_Farm on it and make a living. Make a new life for yourself._ The words of the will echoed in her mind. But it was in the middle of nowhere for goodness' sake! There were only twenty-some people living there. She would have to think about this one.

"Daddy, I hope you're right. I just want to forget about the accident." The whisper carried through the wind, and Jamie smiled. "Good luck, cousin. Write to me."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. NATSUME DOES. I DO OWN JAMIE, HER FATHER'S LOOKS AND PAST, AND THE STORY.**

No, it's not the same Jamie from Magical Melody, I just like that name.

Jill: Okay... believe that.

Me: It's true!

Jill: Fine.

Sorry it's a bit short, ran out of ideas. Did I make you sad? Sorry...


	2. Over the River and Through the Woods

**CHAPTER 2 ~ OVER THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE WOODS**

A lone tear strayed down my cheek as I sealed the red envelope. It was the colour of blood; how fitting. It wasn't in good spirits that I was leaving this town.

I scribbled an address on the paper; Takakura. I didn't really know the address. Jamie would finish it, then mail it, then drive me there on his next free day. I looked to my left, where he was standing.

"I'm ready," I said softly. He rested a hand on my shoulder, then scooped me up in his arm.

"I'll see you in three weeks," he murmured in my ear. So that was the time period; 3 weeks.

"That's too long," I said, my voice cracking. Dumb voice.

He patted my head. "I know, but I must catch up in my studies. Enjoy the city while you can, Pony."

I smiled. Even through this, he still called me Pony.

"Thank you." He pulled back and smiled warmly at me.

"Take care." He straightened and grabbed my letter. "And good luck."

"You, too," I choked out, as clear as I could.

With a last forehead-kiss, he turned on his heel and hopped into his pick-up truck. As he drove away, his hand popped out of the window and waved.

! # ! # ! #

I stood up as a red pick-up truck rode up next to me. My small white duffle bag swung from my hand, bumping against my covered knees.

I was wearing my favourite outfit; it would work for farming. Jamie's pale face poked out.

"Is that all you've got?" As soon as I saw him, I knew he was different. He had a bit of a beard, though only stubby, and his blue eyes were colder somehow. I latched my other hand onto the bag and held it in front of me.

"Yes?" I answered, a bit confused. The old Jamie would have smiled and said, "Hey, Pony. Got everything? Let's go!" But this new and so not improved Jamie grunted and pointed backwards.

"Put it in the back." I stumbled back and shoved my bag back. Tears welled in my eyes, but I batted them away angrily. How many times was I gonna cry? At first, it was fine, but now, it just annoyed me to no end.

But somehow I knew the tears weren't for my father.

They were for Jamie. What did this college do to my dear cousin? My brother?

"Stop crying, for the Goddess' sake, and get in!" I jumped and nearly screamed. Instead, I tried to be calm and hopped in. Immediately, the truck jolted forward and spun out of the driveway. As we sped away from my old home, I buckled myself in.

"What the heck, Jamie? What's with this school?" He looked over at me through narrowed eyes.

"Don't blame the school. It's great." He looked back at the road.

"Obviously, there is! What's wrong with _you_?" I stared at him.

"I've changed, all right? Now shut up!" I did. I hated fighting with Jamie, even though he was that idiotic.

After about an hour, we passed a sign that read, "Mineral Town". I didn't want to speak, but I had to.

"Is that where I'm going?" I asked Jamie, though keeping my eyes on the road whizzing by next to me.

"No." His voice was curt and cold, and that felt like a stab to the chest. I stayed silent for a few minutes, then spoke up again.

"Then where am I going?" A gusty sigh came from the seat next to me. An annoyed, gusty sigh.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley." I didn't hear him well, because my mind was rolling with this new mean Jamie. But I still heard him. And I wasn't about to ask him to clarify, anyway.

Forget-Me-Not Valley... that's where my father sent me. My eyes filled with more salty tears. What was this, a play on words? Forget me not... Like she could ever forget her dad! But now she couldn't. She would always remember the place she was sent to. Maybe. It was probably a run-down town – no, village – that was nothing more than a dump filled with hobos and hippies. It would explain the forget-me-not aspect of it; after all, who could forget a terrible, terrible place? Especially when you were being put on a stinky farm with pigs and crap like that. No pun intended.

"Stop crying." Jamie spoke out again.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered, turning away from him. As soon as I looked up, I saw it.

The sign for Forget-Me-Not Valley.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, JUST JAMIE AND THIS STORY.**

**Hi! I accidentally used first-person this chapter. It should be back to normal next chapter.**

**Jill: Dummy.**

**Me: Oh, shush, you.**

**Jill: I hate Jamie.**

**Me: I know. But I had to make you hurt... you know?**

**Jill: No. Good-bye. THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
